Flower of Love
by Piecesof16
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Song: Koi no Hana by Abe Natsumi. English Translation: Flower of Love. Used English Translation for the lyrics. Summary: Sophie's thoughts during a meeting


**A/N: I don't own a single thing. Not the song, not Abe Natsumi, and DEFINITLY not leverage. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic, and Nate & Sophie would've been together since episode 1!!!!**

**This one's set somewhere in the first season……**

//They were standing under a cherry tree near Tokyo, Japan. The pink petals were dancing around them, in the wind. "Time to go already?" She had asked him. He nodded. "Can't you stay a little bit longer?" She pouted. "You know I can't stay Sophie, not with Sam in the hospital." She nodded. "I know…" He smiled at her, and picked one of the still blooming flowers. "I'm sure I'll see you again Soph. I promise." He put the flower in her hair, and she hugged him. After that, he walked away, leaving her under the cherry tree.//

_That day, that time, that place where we met  
As the flower petals scatter and danced in the wind  
we made a promise, and for your sake I always  
adorn this blooming flower of love_

The daydream ended, and I sighed. Well, it hadn't been a daydream, it was more of a flashback. A flashback from the last time I had seen Nate in years… From the last time he had been chasing me, or us, to be more exact. Yes, I had been waiting for him, stolen countless things, but he never showed. That's why I decided to give up theft; it just wasn't that much fun anymore when he wasn't around. But even as a honest citizen, I had been waiting for him, to finally come back.

_It's been countless seasons since  
and my heart yearns while I wait  
I'll snap my fingers countless times  
untill the day I can be with you again_

He had been drunk and broken when he came back that night. After one more of my disastrous shows, he had been waiting for me with his team. The team, which I started considering family. He tries to act like nothing's wrong, but I know better. I can see right through him, and I see a broken Nate. The man who lost his family, his only son. I'd wish I could help him. But as long as he doesn't admit he has a problem, there's nothing I can do. I still have the flower though, dried and kept somewhere safe. It's the last thing I have from the old Nate, the one I always loved.

_That day, that time, that place where we met  
One flower bloomed in my heart  
So for your sake I adorn this sweetly scented  
blooming flower of love_

"Sophie!" His voice snaps me back to reality. I look at him, my eyes full of innocence. "Yes?" He sighs. "Have you even listened to a word I told you?" I look around and see the entire team staring at me. A slight blush creeps up to my cheeks, but I don't pay any attention to it. Stupid, getting distracted like that. "To be honest… no." He groans, and I smile a bit guilty.

_Every time some news reaches me  
I see your beauty  
And my cheeks turn pink  
as I think of you_

He repeats his speech, but my mind drifts off again. It was foolish, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to be with him, the old Nate. Sometimes, I wonder if he feels the same way about me. But then I throw that thought away. He was with Maggie back then, he couldn't have loved me. I'll just stay with my fantasies and daydreams, hoping that one day, they might come true.

_Whenever you're hurt, or whenever you smile  
I want to be the flower that blooms in your heart  
Whenever you lose your way, just listen for  
the song of our love_

All I have left is that flower, and the memory. But sometimes, when I'm alone, Something else pops into that flashback. A kiss, soft and sweet. I knew he'd never do that. He would never cheat on Maggie. It was a nice memory, or fantasy maybe. I'll never be sure unless I ask him. But I'm too scared to do that. I'll just cherish the flower, waiting for him to make his move.

_That day, that time, that place where we met  
I tasted the flavor of your burning love, and knew  
that for you sake, I will pray  
as a maiden's flower of love blooms_

Time passes away quickly, I'm more then aware of that. But this beats everything. Suddenly, he was standing next to my chair. He coughs, and I look up. The room is empty, except for him and me. When he looks at me, he doesn't even seem that mad. Not at all. Actually, he sees confused, or concerned even. "What were you thinking about Sophie?" I sigh, and shake my head. "Nothing in particular. Just didn't have enough sleep." I lied. I'd just wish he'd make his move quickly.

_In my heart falls a petal from the blooming flower of love  
Draw close my cheeks and kiss me please_

He shook his head. Apparently, he wasn't buying my lie, dammit. "Spill it Sophie, what were you thinking of." I sighed. "Nothing, just some memories… Paris… Tuscany… Japan…" He smiled. "The cherry blossom?" I looked at him in surprise. How could he have known that?! He grinned. "I could always read you easily, Sophie." He was right. Not that I'd ever admit it though. The man couldn't even keep simple promises, no matter what the reasons were. He frowns at my expression. "I did keep my promise Sophie… It just took me a little long." I nod. "I know, and I understand…"

_That day, that time, that place where we met  
As the flower petals scatter and danced in the wind  
we made a promise, and for your sake I always  
adorn this blooming flower of love_

He pulls me up from my chair, and I smile at him. I wonder if he knew how badly I wanted him, even after all this years. "Care to join me for dinner tonight?" I look at him, and I thought I heard my jaw drop on the floor. That man was good. "You didn't seem to get any information from this meeting, and we really need you." Well, maybe he wasn't. But still, a date's a date. I nod, and he smiles. "How about Japanese?" "Sounds good." I say, while we leave the office.

_That day, that time, that place where we met  
One flower bloomed in my heart  
So for your sake I adorn this sweetly scented  
blooming flower of love_

The evening wasn't as romantic as I hoped it would be, but it was a start. As I fall asleep that evening, I twirl the dried cherryblossem around between my fingers, wondering if that kiss might've been more than just my mere imagination.

_The maiden's flower of love blooms_

**YAAY, my first Leverage fanfic. Please review. Oh, and some special thanks to Therealval, who helped me with this story^^**


End file.
